No Title yet
by Lissa-Jane1995
Summary: This is a story where Dimitri isn't Strigoi yet! First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ppls this is my first FF so please be nice and i hope you like it!!**

**This is the first chapter!**

* * *

Im warning you

Chapter 1

I was walking along the common room on my way to my room when I overheard Dimitri talking to Adrian, wait let me rephrase that 'warn' Adrian.

"Adrian, this is no matter for laughing im being serious" Dimitri said in his tough voice while having a very serious look on his face.

"So let me get this straight you, Dimitri Belikov what me Adrian Ivashkovs to stay away from rose Hathaway, no way I cant do that no way in hell am im able or even possible to do that" said Adrian while both laughing and choking on cigarette smoke. Wait was Adrian even able to stay away from im like a drug to him and if he would stay away from me it would be a really, really slow process and if I just got up and left it would absolutely break him into pieces, literally.

"Yes I do and if you don't, you will wish you were never born, got it, im warning you" Dimitri practically screamed at Adrian. I was wondering why Dimitri was threatening Adrian so I kept walking and both Dimitri and Adrian looked at me.

"Sup, Dimitri, Adrian" I both nodded their way pretending I didn't hear there 'conversation'.

"Hi rose" Dimitri and Adrian both replied at the same time but I just kept on walking past. I was thinking about who I like I just cant get my head around it. I just can't choose between them either Dimitri or Adrian. Well for one Dimitri is sweet and well just really nice and protective and Adrian is funny and sweet and nice as well but I just can't choose. I finally got to my room and laid on my bed because I was really worn out and tied from my training session with Dimitri and the next thing I slipped into Vasilisas head through the bond that is and she was in the attic of the church as usual with Christian making out of course those two couldn't keep their hands of each other. The next thing that happened I managed to slip back into my own head and fall asleep.

* * *

**Okay I don't really like this story plot, soo I may delete it. Please let me know if I should continue! **


	2. Chapter 2

h**ey guys this is chapter two and i hope u like i personally dont think its not very good but tell what u guyd think!!!**

* * *

The new chic

Chapter 2

It just came out of no where, Adrian came closer and closer and then he kissed me and it was no peck on the lips or cheek it was full on pashing me and like natural instincts I kissed him back. I was hoping no one had seen Adrian and me kissing or that would be the end of my reputation and if Lissa found out I would get a massive lecture about it.

"So, what was that for, Adrian" I tried to ask him in my normal voice.

"Dunno, no reason, anyway I gotta go, catch ya rose" Adrian replied in his normal voice while a having a drag of his cigarette and just walked away. I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open I was like ok then.

"Hey rose, what are you doing" lissa said smiling.

"Lissa, spill" I said trying to figure out why she had a massive grin on her face

"I did it rose, I did it, yay" Vasilisa said screaming jumping up and down still smiling and I was still trying to figure out what she did and why she is smiling and squealing.

"What did you do" I retorted

"I conquered that magic thing that I have been trying to get for weeks and even months" Lissa whispered in my ear and screamed again and everyone just turned to look at us wait, I mean stare at us like we are some kind of freaks from the circus.

"Congrats lissa, I knew you could do it" I said hugging her

"Move it or lose it, bitches" said the new chic Emma while bumping into me.

"Excuse you what did you just say" I practically screamed back at her

"I said move it or lose it BITCHES" she walked back over to Lissa and me.

"Why thankyou" I retorted and by then Emma had a confused but angry look on her face.

"What" said in her 'toughest' voice?

"Umm well you just called us beautiful so thankyou" I said with a massive grin on my face and lissa was telling me to back away through the bond and again could tell because of the bond.

"Lissa go to your dorm and I will be there in a sec. ok" I said in a whisper only low enough for Lissa to hear

"Well I don't remember saying your beautiful and btw your not so get over it"

"well for one you called us a bitch and a bitch is a dog and dogs bark, bark is apart of a tree and trees are nature and nature is beautiful so you called us beautiful and two how can I get over it when im not even under it" I smiled trying not to giggle the last thing I wanted to do was to start a fight because I promised lissa but I don't know why I promised her because there's now way I can keep that promise.

"Ugh, run away while you still can you stupid little mole" she said in her 'tough' voice again.

"Are you threatening me you 'fugly toad'" I said trying to make my voice sound really worried and scared I was thinking what is with this chic; I mean what is her problem.

"Yes I am, you got a problem with that" said replied and out of nowhere a hand just punched her in the nose. I then realised that it was my hand that had punched her, she took a swing back at me but I ducked and hit her again but in the eye this time I tried to get another shot in but then someone broke our fight up.

"Alright, alright break it up already" said a strangely familiar voice, it was Dimitri.

"What do you girls think you're doing, Emma go to your dorm room now and I will talk to you later and rose come on, rose I would rather you come now and not at Christmas"

"Oh and Rose next time you kiss a guy and don't want anyone to know make sure no one is watching you and isn't Adrian a little two old for you" Emma told me and everyone that was there and that got everyone talking about me and Adrian.

* * *

**meow im a pickle.......lol random moment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys this is chapter 3 and i hope u enjoy it and dont 4get to review it...........plz**

* * *

The fight

Chapter 3

"Rose what were you thinking starting a fight with Emma, do you no who she is" Dimitri said in a really really strong voice.

"Umm yeah Emma" I retorted

"Yeah Emma Ozera" Guardian Belikov said. I was thinking why Christian never mentioned her, then again I can see why he didn't mention her, I wondered if Lissa knew he had a sister,

"Christian has a sister" I asked Dimitri in a confused voice.

"Yes and I would stay away from her as well" Dimitri kept repeating that and why, I wanted to bash her head in and man would that feel good.

"I can see why she hasn't got any friends"

"Oh and why is that" Dimitri voiced softened

"Because she is stuck up and a wanna be and she should go back to where she came from" I said trying not to laugh because Dimitri was obviously taking it seriously.

"Ok I will let you of this time but if you do it again I will take you to see headmistress Kirova" Dimitri said and just walked off, im guessing he walked off to go talk to Emma.

Rose where are you, what is taking so long, you didn't start a fight did you, you promised, rose please come to my dorm we need to talk. Lissa was talking to rose through the bond. So went and seen Lissa and I told her we got into a fight but I didn't mention the part about Adrian and me kissed and that Emma is Christians sister. Later on I went to go talk to Christian and I found him at the attic above the church and I went up there and joined him. The church isn't one of my favourite places but I wanted to talk to Christian so I asked him

"Hi Christian, so I heard you have a sister and even better she is at this school"

"Umm hi to you to rose, how did you find out" Christian retorted and sounded really worried

"Well its Emma right, well we got into a fight and I hit her in the nose and then she took a swing at me but I ducked and then I hit her again in the eye and Dimitri broke us up and told me it that she is your sister, why haven't you told anyone about her?" I said in one breath and I stood there with my hands on my hips waiting for an explanation.

"Well good going, she deserved to get hit and I didn't tell anyone because she is an embarrassment to the family"

"Ohh burn" I said while the both of us cracked up laughing.

"Please don't tell anyone, rose im begging you" Christian said while kneeling on his hands and feet.

"of course I wont" I retorted back whilst laughing, Christian and I are like best friends now and we just sat in the attic talking and when we were on our way leaving the attic we were walking to the commons towards our dorms and the was a fight well I was assuming there was a fight because there was a massive crowd around them. I walked through the crowd to see Adrian on the ground and I saw a pair of black leather boots about a metre away from him and I looked up and it was Dimitri so I ran into the circle just as

Adrian was getting of the ground.

"what's wrong Adrian, come on get of the ground and fight like a man oh wait I forgot your not a man you a pussy" just as Dimitri as said that Adrian took a swing at him and hit him in the cheek and that's when I stepped between them and slapped Adrian on the cheek and did the same to Dimitri.

* * *

**i hope you like it....i dont think its very good but tell me what you guys think!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sooooooooooooooooo hi guys this one is a bit off the subject but hey it will get better!!!!!! **

* * *

How many times do I have to repeat myself?

Chapter 4

"Hey Lissa so what have you been up to other than pashing Christian" I said while covering my mouth with both of my hands and said "oops".

"Geez rose how many times do I have to tell you to STAY OUT OF MY HEAD" she well half screamed at me but then we both started laughing.

"well you know I try to right it's the bond it just keeps pulling me into your head whenever you have strong emotions like towards Christian, you guys spend most of your time in the attic making out and god know what else" I retorted while covering my own mouth again and said "oops" once again.

"Rose how many times do I have to repeat myself" lissa said and then she said "STAY OUT OF MY HEAD" I could tell she was starting to get angry because I could tell because of the bond.

"How much do you no" lissa whispered feeling more relaxed. By then we had started walking towards our next class together and Christian was in as well but we said we will meet him there.

"Not much I only slip into your head for a few minutes and then I get back to my own world. I retorted back to her in a reasonably calmly voice. The reason I hated our next class is because Emma was in it and Lissa doesn't know I had started a fight with her and I want it to stay that way. After our last class I went to training and I 'made' Dimitri explain to me why he started a fight with Adrian and then out of no where, I seriously mean out of nowhere he kissed me. So I ran out of training and to that old cabin that the guardians used to use but they no longer use because there are not enough guardians as it is now. I ran in there and just curled myself up on the bed trying to get my mind around things I mean I have got a crush on both Adrian and Dimitri but I know that Dimitri and I would never be able to be together so I got up of the bed and went to the dorm where Adrian was staying and knocked on the door so hard that I nearly broke it.

"Geez rose, don't break the door now or you will have to pay for" Adrian didn't get to finish his sentence because I kissed him, wait I mean pashed him and of course as usual Adrian returned the kiss and the door was still open and we stoped kissing because I could sense someone watching us and so I turned to see Dimitri standing there looking like his heart had just been shattered into a million no wait a trillion pieces.

"Let's face it Dimitri we could never be together, ever" I said and kissed Adrian on the cheek.

"but_"

"E-V-E-R" I said slowly " do you want me to spell it out" I said but I soon regretted saying that and I think he saw that look on my face that said sorry, I didn't mean it.

"Rose, looking at you with tears in my eyes I ask you not to pick up the pieces of a heart that has fallen apart" Dimitri said and walked off, man I seriously heart his feelings and I really was up set as well because underneath I really loved him but I don't think he will be able to forgive me anytime soon. I either fainted or fell asleep but I woke up in my own bed I got up and started walking around my room trying to think but I slipped in to lissa head she was on her way to see me and then suddenly I saw myself looking at my door to my dorm but I was looking through Lissa not myself and then somebody knocked on the door and I snapped back into my own head and answered the door it was Lissa of coarse.

"Hey Lissa I was expecting you" I made that same mistake again I told lissa that I had been I her head again.

"Rose im going to repeat myself self one more time STAY OUT OF MY HEAD, do you want me to spell it out for you" and then I started crying.

* * *

**well i hope you guys like it and plz dont 4get to review.............plz**


End file.
